Recalque
by monster milky
Summary: HD / OneShot / Slash / Atemporal / "Voltou a fechar os olhos, as cenas voltaram a se formar diante dos seu olhos."


**Autora:** monster milky

**Par:** Drarry

**Classificação:** K+

**Avisos:** Esta fic é meio atemporal, achei que ficaria bom se cada um encaixasse quando bem entendesse ;)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não pertence a mim. Todos os direitos de HARRY POTTER, personagens, nomes, tipologia e símbolos correspondem a J.K. Rowling, Editora Rocco Ltda, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers.

O direito moral da autora não foi assegurado.

Esta história não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**Recalque**

Its been this way for a while

And he can't seem to put things right

* * *

Draco fechou os olhos, forçou as pálpebras dolorosamente. Ele tinha quase certeza que havia esquecido aquilo, mas pelo que parecia aquela memória estava mais viva que imaginava.

Suspirou fundo tentando recobrar o fôlego que a lembrança havia lhe tirado. Olhou em volta observando cautelosamente se alguém havia notado sua exaltação, mas percebeu que ninguém estava, de fato, prestando atenção na aula, quanto mais nele.

Voltou a fechar os olhos, as cenas voltaram a se formar diante dos seu olhos.

Aquelas mãos fortes passando despudorosamente pelo seu corpo, puxando seus cabelos, querendo mais aproximação. Aquela boca passando pelo seu pescoço, deixando marcas, fazendo sons saírem de sua garganta. Corpos rosando, buscando por mais contato, mentes que não lembravam de seus destinos.

Nada mais importava, tudo que precisava estava ali. Estava naquelas emoções em que o garoto que sobreviveu lhe proporcionava.

Naquele momento ele não precisava lembrar que estava com Harry Potter, naquele momento ele era só mais um Harry, ele era seu Harry.

Naquele momento ele não precisava lembrar que era Draco Malfoy, naquele momento ele era só mais um Draco, ele era o Draco de Harry.

Onde estava com a cabeça quando tentou esquecer daqueles momentos?

Abriu os olhos, soltando um muxoxo baixo. A aula de História da Magia parecia particularmente chata hoje. Professor Binns falava naquele tom morno sem nunca mudar o ritmo que lhe causava sono, aquela vontade de fechar os olhos e ver aquelas imagens se formando novamente.

Levantou, tentando não chamar atenção, e caminhou vagarosamente em direção a porta, alegando que precisava ir ao banheiro.

O caminho não era longo até o banheiro, mas pareceu demorar uma eternidade. A sonolência da aula provavelmente havia afetado seu cérebro, precisava lavar o rosto antes que dormisse em meio lembranças nada castas.

Levantou os olhos quando chegou a soleira da porta, se deparou com outro garoto lavando as mão, mas não era qualquer garoto. Era Harry Maldito Potter.

Pensou em virar rapidamente e sair pela porta antes que o outro notasse sua presença, já estava virando de costas quando escutou-o chamar em um tom irônico.

"Malfoy…"

Seus lábios crisparam em profundo desgosto e soltou um suspiro irritado. Droga! Ele estava fugindo daquele encontro fazia meses e agora sabia que se continuasse parado ali ele seria desafiado a tentar manter uma conversa semi-civilizada com o garoto que (infelizmente) sobreviveu, mas ele era um Malfoy, e Malfoys nunca desistiam de um desafio.

"Potter."

"Não te vejo já faz um tempo, não é esquisito, Draco?"

O loiro rangeu forte os dentes. Maldito Potter por se achar no direito de jogar aquelas coisas na sua cara!

"Desculpe se eu não fico correndo atras de você, Potter. Eu tenho mais o que fazer!"

"E antes você não tinha nada mais o que fazer?"

Certo, Potter havia passado dos limites, não ia mais perder seu tempo ali parado jogando conversa fora. Virou-se para sair do banheiro, mas sentiu seu braço ser puxado fazendo-o virar de encontro ao outro.

Sentiu sua boca ser coberta com urgência, o beijo se tornou rápido e desesperado, sedento, ansioso por mais. Draco respondia com uma necessidade intensa os movimentos de Harry, aos poucos suas mãos foram descendo e agarrou a com força a costas do outro.

Um breve pensamento lúcido atravessou sua mente, se não parasse agora com certeza não estaria são para as próximas aulas. Afastou-se com pressa tentando recobrar sua linha de raciocínio.

"O que foi isso, Draco? Um Deja Vu?"

O loiro virou-se para não encarar o sorriso maroto que se formava nos lábios do outro. Harry se aproximou depositando um beijo em seu pescoço e sussurrando baixinho.

"Eu estava cansado de você não aparecer mais na Sala Precisa, mas eu sei que hoje você vai vir."

O moreno se afastou lentamente, indo embora, deixando Draco sozinho, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ora, era loucura de Potter se ele achava que ele o procuraria novamente.

Respirando descompassadamente, o loiro traçou um caminho torto até a pia para observar seu estado. A gravata estava desalinhada, assim como a gola de sua camisa, suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus lábios inchados, com certeza não era sua melhor aparência, mas precisava voltar a aula de qualquer jeito.

Passou rapidamente água no rosto e arrumou suas vestes, respirando fundo, tomou o caminho de volta a sala de aula, mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar nas palavras de Potter…

Tentou a tanto custo esquecer o envolvimento entre eles, mas o moreno fazia questão de lembra-lo toda vez que seus olhares cruzavam.

Draco tinha certeza absoluta que por mais que negasse a si mesmo ele iria tomar o caminho a Sala Precisa essa noite. Tinha certeza que se entregaria a Harry. Gostando ou não da ideia de desobedecer todos os ideais de sua família, Draco sabia que faria tudo o que Harry pedisse e mandasse aquela noite. Alias não só aquela noite, sabia que faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para protege-lo. Sempre.

* * *

**N./A.:**

Hey, Oi again!

Hoje é Dia de São Valentim por isso eu achei que não seria justo deixa-lo passar em branco ;)

Espero, de coração, que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic!

Eu realmente espero que ela agrade os coraçõezinhos compromissados e descompromissados de hoje!

Mas falando em coisa mais séria, eu gostaria de explicar o que é **Recalque**, porque, afinal, nem todo mundo estudou psicologia ;P

(Não fiz faculdade de psicologia, só tive algumas aulas na faculdade durante o último semestre!)

Nenhuma representação mental é neutra, ou ela é positiva ou negativa. O recalque (ou repressão), é incosciente, ele é o desejo violento incopatível que "luta" contra seu Ego… é uma luta interna que tenta fazer o desejo vencer uma barreira que se chama pulsão.

Ou seja, o Draco tinha o desejo de ficar com o Harry, mas não é algo que a sociedade aprove, então ele criou uma barreira para impedi-lo de correr atras do Harry (uma pulsão), o recalque dele deu uma driblada na pulsão na aula de História da Magia e fez ele se lembrar, em outras palavras, o objeto recalcado se modificou para vencer a pulsão…

Talvez eu tenha enrolado mais do que explicado ._."

desculpem…

Mudando de assunto a citação é da música _The Balled of Paul K _do McFLY (:

Bom, anyway!

Espero que tenham gostado (:

Obrigada pelas futuras reviews!

beijinhos,

m. milky

14.02.2011


End file.
